Pretty Cure Pink Blondes/transcript
Shiny Luminous (voice-over): Have you ever seen Pretty Cure in all seasons, spotting some who have pink dresses and blond hair? Most of them have been served as leaders of their own group types, but this time, it's my turn to become the leader for this one. Hilary Lightheart: My name is Hilary Lightheart and I live in the Garden of Rainbows. This is Porun, he seems to be the Prince of Hope from the Garden of Light. And this on my other side is Lulun. She's his sister. He's always wanted to play, so I'd be happy to take his opportunity. Porun: Come on, Hilary, sis and I are going to play in the playground! Lulun: Yeah! It would be fun for three! Hilary: I don't see why not. (Porun and Lulun laughing together) Hilary (voice-over): 'The next day, Porun, Lulun and I went to the edge of Clover Town where I met my old and new friends. 'Lauren Peachtree: Hey, Hilary, are things going well in the Garden of Rainbows portion? Hilary: They sure are, Lauren, and the same for Clover Town? Lauren: Fine as well. Perhaps you haven't met my little key buddy here. Pirun: Hi! I'm Pirun and I'm one of the four Pickruns. Hilary: Pleased to meet you, Pirun, I'm Hilary Lightheart and this is Porun and Lulun. Porun & Lulun: Hi, Pirun! Pirun: Wow! So these are the royal siblings from the Garden of Light? Porun: Yep. I'm a prince... Lulun: ...and I'm a princess. Pirun: I see! I'm Chiffon's chef and I can make foods for her. Hilary: That's interesting. I have a favor. When we all go to the park, can you make all the foods while Porun and Lulun play in the playground? Pirun: Sure! Lauren: Then let's go! Hilary (voice-over): 'So Lauren, Pirun, Porun, Lulun and I set out in the playground where Lauren and I watched the view while sitting on the pink bench. 'Mana Lovelace: Hi, girls. My Sharlu and I are on a trip to the park. Care to let us join in? Hilary: Of course. I really love bunnies. Sharlu: You can say that again. I hear that you first met us when we appeared in New Stage 2. Wait a minute. Who is this talking key? Pirun: I'm Pirun, Lauren's assistant. Lulun: Is that really...? Porun: ...a Pickrun? Pirun: One of the four! I originally make food for Chiffon, but this moment I can try doing it for you. Lauren: I can see the unexpected things about to be done. Hilary: Same here. (the girls watch their mascots playing by) Mana: My little bunny sure has a big heart. Hilary: I know. She's getting along with my babies, isn't that right, Lauren? Lauren: Yep. And Pirun is using her potential to make a feast for the picnic. Sharlu: OK, guys, time to play leapfrog! Porun: Oh, boy! I've always wanted to do that! Lulun: Me too! (all mascots laughing as they play leapfrog) Harriet Florist: Hi there, folks, my doggy Puff and I are getting some things for the pink blonde tea party. Puff: Would you like to come? I just love tea parties. Hilary: Sure. So do I. Lauren: I'd be happy to join in. Mana: I used to have a tea party with my friends from my own world, so I'll come with you as well. Harriet: Good. Let's go! (scene passes to the department store) Hilary: I've never been to a store like this before. Lauren: My team is taking very good care of Chiffon and my mom is making food for her unexpectedly. Mana: What are we about to buy in this store, Harriet? Harriet: An elegant tea set and flower tea, of course. Flower tea is my personal favorite. Lauren: Back in my home, I asked my dad that I can take some money which I put in my purse. *she takes out the money* So here it is. Harriet: Thanks, Lauren. Excuse me, ma'am, how much is flower tea cost with this tea set? Cashier: 60 clovers, my dear. Harriet (showing the cashier 60 clovers): Is this enough? Cashier: Yep. (cash machine dings as Harriet pays the cashier 60 clover coins) Hilary: Looks like I can make a list to invite you girls. Cashier: Thank you, miss. Have a great day! Harriet: You too, ma'am! (scene passes to the city park) Hilary: I'm curious to say that I'm wondering what clovers are. Lauren: You mean those green leafy plants? I always cherish those. Mana: My town has a tower named after those. They named it Clover Tower which is kind of like a shopping mall. Harriet: Really? That's interesting. I wonder if it has princessy stuff. Mira Laverne: And possibly witchy stuff if I am around. Everybody else: Mira? Mira: I asked my purple friend that I would do my best to earn my grades, so I have Mofrun on the way. Mofrun: You've got that right, Mira. And I have brung up some Linkle Stones just in case things get boring. Hilary: Mira, I've been longing to tell you how grateful I am to you for saving my little Lulun. Mira: Oh, yes. I remember that in the very last All Stars movie. *scene dissolving into flashback* Shiny Luminous: Thanks for saving Lulun, new friend. I'm Shiny Luminous and I'm one of the Max Heart Cures. Cure Miracle (shaking Luminous' hand): Cure Miracle, Shiny Luminous, I'm one of the Witchy Cures. (flashback fading away) Lulun: So much for having good old memories. Pirun: My name's Pirun and I'm one of the four Pickruns. Lauren has already taken me here. Mira: Oh, my! A talking key? Mofrun: I love talking keys! How did they move at a time like this? Pirun: Well, I'm actually called a Pickrun and Pickruns have their abilities to unlock really good secrets like I can cook with Lauren. Sharlu: I just love the way they cook with my owner. Puff: Now that we're all here, how about a grand tea party? Harriet: Good idea, Puff, let's go together! (scene cuts to the city park) Hilary: And that's how I obtained all my Heartiels. Porun: With the Queen Chairect? Hilary: Yep. (ominous noise) Lauren: What was that? Mana: Is it just a monster? Harriet: Oh, I don't like monsters. Mira: '''Me neither. '''Hilary: Girls, I think we have a problem we can deal with. *she takes out her Touch Commune and waves it around and lifts her head while others activate their own devices* Luminous, Shining Stream! Lauren: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Mana: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Harriet: Pretty Cure, Princess Engage! Mira: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Diamond Jewel Relay! Shiny Luminous in the middle of her transformation.jpg|Shiny Luminous Cure Peach finishes her transformation.jpg|Cure Peach AJ (singing offscreen) :First up is a girl from the Garden of Rainbows :She establishes the light for you and me, a ton of us :I really think that she's dressed in pink :The name is this Magical Girl is Shiny Luminous :Second is a girl who lives in Clover Town :Reminds me of a fruit that rhymes with "reach" :It's a fruit you can use your hand to take down :This special girl we see is Cure Peach :Third is the one who was born with pink hair :Just as a civilian, and here is her secret part :When she transforms, it gets blond and longer :And then thus completes the Glitter Cure Heart :Fourth is the one who's a princess in heart :She has her own perfume to spray :And when she puts on her flower tiara :Her hair makes her be Cure Flora in a royal way :And fifth is a girl who became a good witch :She uses the Diamond Linkle Stone Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan